Con sabor a tabaco
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: ¿A que sabe la boca de Gilbert? esa pregunta surca la mente adolecente del rubio en esa tarde de verano en la que el ocio manda


otra de las cosas raras que escribo entre clases damas y caballeros! LOL luego de este subiré uno llamado pesadillas, y luego uno que es como ligado al de lluvia pero se llama "sol" y varios mass! LOL les dejo este

Declaimer: Pandora Hearts NO es mio si fuera mio, nada ambiaria porque la historia asi es genial! lol pero haria aparte muchos doujin GilxOz OzxGil e.e

**Con sabor a tabaco**

Un día soleado de puro ocio, cuando la imaginación aburrida de Oz pensaba cualquier incoherencia. Un pensamiento, un pensamiento curioso surcó su mente adolecente. Ese pensamiento tan interesante, no era ni más ni menos, que la pregunta ¿A qué sabe la boca de Gilbert? Esa boca que se veía tan tentadora. Este tipo de pensamientos, se le hacían de lo más normal al de dorados cabellos dorados, ya que Gil era _su_ pequeño Gil. Le daba curiosidad ¿Sabría a té? ¿O a tabaco…? Tal vez a dulces, o a todo junto. Se moría de ganas de saborear esos labios y boca del mayor.

Así que se levantó de la silla frente a la ventana en la que estaba sentado descansando, y cerró el libro que "leía" sobre una pequeña mesita de noche. Caminó a pasos ligeros y despreocupados, alegre con una sonrisa juguetona y leve en su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la cocina. Donde se encontraba un joven 9 años mayor de cabellos castaños ondulados y orbes dorados de gato, horneando pasteles para cierto albino adicto a los dulces, ya que había perdido una apuesta, y ahora era su chef personal. Para colmo tenía que usar un femenino delantal rosa pastel con los bordes cubiertos de encaje. El Bezarius rió tantito. Se veía tierno así. Luego se dispuso a lo que venía.

-Ne Gil, ¿A qué sabe tu boca…?- Preguntó con curiosidad, como si fuera el cuestionamiento más normal del mundo.

-¿C-cómo que cómo sabe…?- respondió sonrojado sin comprender a que se refería el rubio con sonrisa maliciosa, lo que le causo un escalofrío.

- Si. ¿A qué sabe tu boca? Me gustaría probarla…-Sus ojos se embobaron mirando detenidamente los labios de Nightray.

- E-eso… - desvió la mirada sonrojado muy apenado por la mirada y palabras del rubio- ¿Te refieres a…?-sus mejillas seguían pintadas de carmín sin terminar de formular la pregunta.

-¿Te puedo besar? Sonrió deslumbrante con naturalidad, un toque seductor y dulzura encantadoramente, mirando los labios del contratista de raven con curiosidad y deseo.

El de ojos ámbares felinos se puso rojo como manzana y su corazón latió desenfrenado con locura y emoción. Una ola eléctrica lo recorrió ¿Realmente el de ojos esmeralda había dicho aquello? El nerviosismo lo recorrió ¿Por qué Oz era tan así…? Ya no sabía si era un juego. Pero, realmente quería que el pequeñ0 rubio lo besara. Suspiró armándose de valor y respondió.

-S-si quieres…

-¡Wii! Si quiero Gil…- Sonrió con su singular sonrisa. Sabía que esa era la tímida forma de su amigo de la infancia de decir que si quería…

Ya que era mucho más alto, Gilbert se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del futuro duque Bezarius. Se quitó el estorboso delantal y voló su gabardina hacia atrás. El de menor estatura le tomó con ternura de la mejilla con la palma de su mano y cerrando los ojos con delicadeza, se acercó hasta sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse, sus corazones palpitar fuerte y rápido al unísono y sus labios tocarse suavemente. Entonces soltó un suspiró, disfrutó un momento el leve rose para luego terminar de unir sus labios en un beso que empezó suave y dulce, pero termino apasionado con la lenguas explorando la cavidad contraria, Insaciable… Oz saboreaba cada centímetro con desespero pero a la vez con caballerosidad, con parsimonia y lentitud. Gilbert solo trataba de seguirle el ritmo Un juego letal en el que se ahogaban jadeos.

El Nightray se separó completamente exhausto con la respiración agitada y completamente sonrojado de la pena. Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa ligeramente molesto. Cuando le pidió un beso no se imaginaba algo tan… Inmediatamente el Bezarius entendió, y rió ligeramente con ternura.

-¿Qué…? Yo te dije que quería probar tu boca ¿no? – se excusó divertido con una cara malévola

-Y-y…- desvió la mirada sonrojado -¿A que sabe…?

- A tabaco

-N-no ha de ser un sabor de tu agrado…-bajó la mirada

- Mmm… no. Pero en tus labios me encanta

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
Review?


End file.
